2 Months In Seaford
by TheresNoKickinItWithoutKick
Summary: The Lab Rats have a mission in Seaford: A Davenport's missile is about to explode and just this team of bionic siblings can save Wasabi Warriors' city. What happens in these two months in Seaford? Yes, and as I know you all like them, there will be Brase and Kick.
1. Chapter 1: News

** Hi! This is my new and first FanFic so I hope you like it. You gotta know that I actually speak Spanish so if I'm hard to understand please let me know it. You may know my sister KickBraseLove, she has a Xover here too. Please be nice to me in this first Little chapter. Disclamer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p>"Well guys, that was one of your best workouts" Mr. Davenport said while applauding. Adam, Bree and Chase's glasses were removed and put them aside.<p>

"I know" Bree began to say "and the best part was when I zoned out that guy, who actually was cute, and the poor fell on Chase" Bree and Adam high fived.

"Hey, it was a bad thing to me: that guy weighed about a hundred pounds" he complained.

"Or you're weak" said Adam and Bree began to laugh.

"Guys, this isn't about how much that guy's weight was..." said Mr. Davenport.

"Ha!" Adam interrupted, turning to Chase.

"Or how weak Chase is" he concluded.

"Ha!" Chase imitated "Hey!"

"Guys, you're funny, but I gotta go" Bree stood from her seat and walked to the elevator.

"Where?" asked Leo who had entered and stood in the middle of her way.

"Today's Kaitlyn's birthday, I'll call her and go to her house" replied and then put him aside.

"You're not going anywhere, Bree" said Mr. Davenport. "I have news for you"

"Wow, must be very interesting if not allowed Bree to leave" Adam whispered to Chase. Chase nodded.

"I wanna hear, bIG D" Leo was excited.

"Mr. Davenport you knew I had plans" Bree complained.

"No, Bree, I didnt know. Sit " he said, pointing to the seat she had previously raised. Bree walked to the cross arm chair and sat moaning.

"Guys" Davenport said "We have to go to a place called Seaford because of a mission"

"What's Seaford?" Was the first thing Leo asked.

"It's a city in the state of..."

"We don't care in what state is it, Chase" Bree interrupted and turned to Leo "Seaford's just a city" Leo thought for a moment.

"Sounds good to go" A smiling Adam interrupted Leo's thoughts "But When shall we go? When will we come back? I like pie, do you think they have in there?"

"We'll go today, I don't know when we'll be back and..."

"You need mental help" Chase concluded quietly. Mr. Davenport nodded.

"Wait Big D" Leo interrupted "You can't don't know when are we coming back. I need to see Jannelle now. And how are we going today? I don't even packed."

"Guys, I don't know why are we going" Adam said.

"We're going cause... "

"We don't care why are we going, Bree" Chase interrupted. Bree faked beating him.

"I said we go, Adam. Now everyone go packing!" Concluded Davenport.

All stood up from their seats and walked to the elevator.

"Mr. Davenport hasn't yet told us why to go" Chase said.

"For a mission"

"What mission?" Chase asked again.

"A missile Davenport is under this city that we go and will explode at any time, we must be prepared"

"Oh" was all Chase said and go packing.

After everyone said goodbye to Tasha, they entered in Mr. Davenport's car. Chase was in passenger seat and Adam, Bree and Leo were in the back.

"And... Mr. Davenport, how much will we stay in that city?" Bree looked behind Chase's seast.

Davenport gulped.

"It could explode in just a few days"

"Oh" Bree relaxed.

"But It also could explode in months" he said.

"Months?!" the four said in unison. Chase stepped on car's brake. Eddie laughed.

"You all thought it'd be, most twenty-four hours, right?" The computer asked.

"Big D. I need to see Jannelle as soon as possible"

"Kaitlyn's goinna hate me"

"I have no excuses" Adam thought.

"Mr. Davenport, I have a science project to deliver and if I don't do it next week they'll give me a... a..."

"F!" the other replied in chorus: Adam, Bree, Leo, Eddie and even Davenport .The man started the car again and went their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was a short chapter, but it was as a pilot, was like proof. If you liked it I'll keep writing and if you didin't, I'll keep writing too. Greetings.<strong>

**-TheresNoKickinItWithoutKick**


	2. Chapter 2: Seaford

**Hi! Well, this is the second chapter, longer (of course). I liked so much this chapter. **  
><strong>I hope you have enjoyed the previous. And I hope you like this! <strong>  
><strong>DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.<strong>

* * *

><p>The trip was rather long.<p>

When they arrived they were to learn more about the place at the mall.

"This place is huge." said Bree watching the place.

"Look!" said Leo pointing to the pamphlet he held in his hands. "Here is karate classes" He was excited.

"And there's pie" Adam saw a man dressing a costume of giant pie.

"Hey, looks like you're about to cry, Adam"

"Leave me alone, Chase. It's so beautiful." The super strong brother went to where the seller of cakes and hugged him.

"Rare" said the other three chorused

"Hey, Bree. Look" Chase pointed the brochure "Girls go to these classes. You can go there if you want."

" I don't think many girls go to karate classes." Answered Bree.

From the tone of Bree , Chase knew immediately that she was worse than she appeared.  
>His sister had taken a long time to make friends. And though at times it was a sweet and kind person , to her would cost more than she thought re-engage in a friendship. The worst was that they did not know how long they would stay there: if they were days, Bree would have to spend the time and never would with his brothers. And if they were months, as he had told Mr. Davenport on the trip, they would have to start school there, and the superfast will feel more alone.<p>

Chase took her arm and led her to a dojo that looked decent .

"Chase, What?" Groaned Bree .

"Welcome to the Black Dragons dojo" said Frank, who was standing in the doorway.

"Hi, just wanted to know if there are girls here" said Chase.

"Sure" replied Frank "Come and see. "

Frank didn't have to ask twice: when he heard what Frank said, Chase pushed Bree into the dojo.

"Wow" said she. The people there seemed more bionics than both of them.

Chase turned around and could see a girl with black hair broke three boards.

Adam can break fifteen in one try, thought him.

"What do you think?" The Intelligent bionic asked to Bree .

"It's ... it's like living a daily mission." replied she. "But it's not for me" she ended

"Why not? " Chase asked, disappointed

"It's very fancy ..."

Bree left the dojo with her head down .

Chase followed her jumping and asking all kinds of questions.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now try to hit the head" Rudy was holding a dummy to hit in his hands.<p>

In front of him, Milton had their guard up .

"But how?" Asked totally confused.

"You raise your leg high as you can to kick where I tell you, and try to keep the balance"  
>Milton nodded and closed his eyes , tried to hit the dummy head.<p>

"Guys, have good news" Kim walked through the door, smiling . "Why is Milton on the floor?" said she, pointing to his friend who had fallen.

Rudy helped Milton up.

"What's the good news?"

"I saw two people go to the Black Dragon dojo and were not happy" Kim applauded and raised her hand in a high five with Rudy.

"Kim, no matter who goes or not the Black Dragons" Begins Rudy, pulling down Kim's hand "What matters is that we need more people here . Bobby isn't happy."

"Why not?" Asked Kim and Milton at the same time .

"He says that we need to find mre people."

"Well ... tell him that we've goy Jack" Milton pointed and Kim nodded.

"But ..." started Rudy again.

"We've got Jack!" Shouted , this time , both at the same time.

Rudy would attack again until he saw some people entering to the dojo.

Him crawled and ran toward them.

"Welcome to ..." he paused for breath. "Bobby Wasabi. You want to register?"

"We just came to see" replied Leo.

At that time, Jack left the bathroom and walked toward them curious gesture.

"But we thought do" said Bree, when she saw Jack.

Milton, Kim and Jack looked.

"Really?" asked Leo, excitedly. "I always wanted to learn Karate!"

"We want a show" said Chase, looking at Bree.

"Sure!" Rushed Rudy. "Hey, Jack Where's Jerry?"

Jack was about to answer when Jerry came through the door .

"I found him" said he pointing at Jerry "And brought lunch"

"Guys, they are giving away churros" said him as he got one in his mouth .

"Churros?" said Adam mesmerized by the smell .

Jerry nodded and give him one .

Adam ate.

"Mmm ..." he said with his mouth full "This is the best churro I've ever had"

Rudy beckoned to Jerry for show.

"Take care of them, _amigo_" Jerry put all churros at Adam .

"Thanks" said Adam surprised .

The Wasabi Warriors lined up .

As they were breaking the tables had settled, congratulated with hugs and crashed five .

Kim broke three boards and Jack five .

For both of them that was awkward

Since Jack and Kim had started dating, they were always hugging in public. But when it ended for a reason that Jack did not know (one day Kim had gone mad and had said it was finished) was rare even when they looked into his eyes. both had been feuding for a while, they avoided each other. Tthat was so uncomfortable that Jack had to go on vacation to avoid it better. continued so for a few months until they found that fighting was not good for anyone. They also discovered that Rudy, Milton and Jerry were always very uncomfortable. So they went back to being friends.

For Bree, however, seeing Jack break those tables, almost fainted. Of course it was impossible. Adam was bionic, could break these tables as a role. But an ordinary human? Was too much for Bree know that in anyplace of the world a human very strong and, like she said, with a superhuman beauty was there, in front of her.

After broke tables , Milton, Jerry and Kim let him space on the carpet to Jack. Who start to jump in the air and do a lot of stunts.

The four brothers had his mouth open when Jack finished his show.

"We checked in!" Shouted in chorus.

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? I hope so . This chapter had Brase and Kick (as I promised you ) but don't worry because there will be more .<strong>  
><strong>Greetings!<strong>

**-TheresNoKickinItWithoutKick**


	3. Chapter 3: Falafel Phil's

**Hi! This chapter is much longer than the other two and I really like! I hope you too, and remember, if you do not understand what I say, please let me know. Disclamer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p>"Ready?" asked Jack to Bree, who stood before him.<p>

Bree nodded.

"Yes"

Jack raised his fist and threw it straight to the head of Bree. To Jack's surprise , the super fast bionic, dodged the boy and took him by a limb. She began to twist his arm until he felt he was about to break the bone.

"Sorry" she apologized when released him.

"Wow" said Jack without breath "Strong, fast and cute"

Bree blushed .

"Have you done this before?" Asked the Wasabi warrior .

if she had done it before? Sure! She had done it a million times in workouts and in the few missions that they, she, Adam and Chase, had done for now. Of course she was fast, that was her bionic! But ishe was not strong, that was Adam. Nobody could call her smart, that was Chase. But if Jack wanted to call her cute, something could go wrong?

"A couple of times" admitted Bree.

"I thought so" said Jack , and gave her a smile. According to her, the sweetest smile she had ever seen "So... the boys and I are going to Falafel Phil's to diner. Want to join us? "

Absolutely not! Said to herself Bree. She couldn't go out with a guy and less think he was absolutely cute. What was she thinking? Ethan had ended with her and that was just a few hours ago. When Bree told her boyfriend they would have to leave the town for a while, and go to a city that even she knew, he went crazy, but otherwise seemed happy. Was he happy that his girlfriend didn't see it indefinitely time? He seemed suspicious. After many laps and not get to the point, Ethan told her that they couldn't have a long distance relationship. 'Maybe you know someone' were the words that Ethan said . At that moment Bree thought he wanted to get rid of she. But now he realized that what Ethan said was true . He had met someone else.

The words came out of his mouth alone.

"Of course"

* * *

><p>Jerry and Adam shared churros while they watched Milton and Leo's practice.<p>

"I swear I had never tried a churro so..." Adam thought for a minute his words.

"Hay, hay, hay? " Jerry completed.

"Exactly"

" You're great . Tomorrow we'll go for nachos" offered Jerry.

"It would be amazing" agreed the super strong brother.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. It would be great to have a new friend, Adam thought. They could do all kinds of things together, things that Chase did not like because it was ' too smart ' for that. Adam smiled. It would be great tell the secret , he thought. But although he was a bit silly, he knew he shouldn't expose them.

"You know" began "I barely know you" Jerry turned to face him "And it'll be weird to say this, but Chase is the most boring person I know in the world. I love that he is my brother, but he never fun. So I would like to tell you, friend, you're the brother I never had"

Jerry smiled.

"That's the nicest" paused "And rare thing, that anyone has ever said to me" he lifted his churro in the air "For funny friends" both collided their churros. "Do you like meatballs?"

"Sure" replied Adam, hungry .

"My friends and I we will going to eat some of those. You coming?"

"If I don't pay"

"You will not"

"I look forward meatballs"

* * *

><p>Leo tried to kick at air and fell to the floor. Milton held out his hand to get him up .<p>

"Quiet, has already happened to me" consoled the warrior Wasabi .

"Yes, but maybe not to other one" said Leo looking at Jack, who was trained with Bree.

"Nope"

"Are you the weakest here?" attacked Leo.

Milton sat thinking for a few minutes. When Eddie was there he was not the weakest . But Eddie's gone and then everything remained as it was: Jack was the stronger or skilful, after there was Kim, after Jerry and after he. Yes, he was the weakest .

The Wasabi warrior nodded reluctantly.

"Quiet, I'm much worse. I live between super smart, super fast and super strong people. Without count super millionaire and super reporters. Although, come to think, isn't so super reporter" Leo thought about .

Milton looked confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, just dumb infant thoughts. I have imaginary friends, they are superheroes" corrected himself "Shut up Leo!" shouted to himself

"Okay..."

"But I'm not so rare" said Leo "I've got a girlfriend, it's super cute "

"Mine is super" Milton began

"Super... What?" asked Leo.

"Just super"

Leo nodded.

"My brothers went to another dojo"

"The Black Dragons" Milton nodded "It's a great dojo, but you not hear it from me"

"They didn't liked, they said it was very elegant ..."

"Yeah. They made a good choice coming here. The less elegant dojo in history " Milton stopped talking "Said enough"

Leo smiled and nodded.

"Want to eat Falafel with my friends today?" Milton changed the subject.

"Yeah, sure"

* * *

><p>"Great. Have you done this before?" Chase had been kicked in the air very naturally and did what Milton couldn't do: hit the dummy's head.<p>

"A couple of times" the smart one blushed "But I never broke three bords like you, not even one"

"It's just practice. And I bet you can break one" Kim took Chase from his arm and led him to where there were two bricks. The blonde put a bord top of those two .

With a swift movement, the bord splited in two when she dropped her hand .

"Now, for me, break a bord is like break a role" said Kim. Immediately regretted his words and accommodated her phrase "I mean, if you practice you will easily break it" then put another bord up bricks and, in the same way, she put Chase in the place she had taken a few minutes ago.

"I don't think so" said Chase, deducting his gaze.

"Please, if you can do something that Milton can not do and is belt... I don't know what belt is, but if you can do that... Maybe this is as easy as that "

"What?" asked the intelligent, confused.

"In other words. Do it. Now"

Chase took a deep breath and raised his hand in the air . His so weak and small hand. His good hand, for ahora. Chase thought for a moment what his life would be without his hand, if his future fracture was so bad that he would have to cut his hand.

Time he returned to reality, Kim was holding him and his hand was normal .

"I did it?" he asked confused .

"Yes!" aswer Kim "With my friends we go to Falafel Phil after practice, you coming?"

"I would love" replied Chase immediately. And, for a second, thought that maybe it would not be so bad be there.

* * *

><p>"It is great to finally have more people in the dojo" Jack broke the silence "Will you stay in school?"<p>

The four brothers exchanged glances.

"We don't know when we'll go" said Chase.

"Why?" asked Kim .

The four looked at each other, again.

"Our aunt drowned" said Adam at last .

Leo, Bree and Chase threw a dirty look .

"Yes" Chase began "To our aunt was time yesterday" he continued, still looking at Adam "And we don't know when is the funeral" continued turning to Kim .

"Why?" asked Milton .

"Cause there is no one to do it and..."

"And we have to do it ourselves, and with classes and stuff, don't know when" Bree interrupted Leo.

"But how has no one to...?" began Jerry .

"Nobody wanted her" interrupted Adam.

"But ..." started to choir the Wasabi Warriors .

"Stop asking!" interrupt to choir the Lab Rats and Leo.

Jerry would ask again when a tone of Jonas Brothers interrupted.

"Yes?" Bree put her hand on her head "Mr Dav... What up Daddy?" when she finish the sentence, Bree looked at Chase and made a word with his lips.

"We must go" concluded the super intelligent, rising from the table .

"Don't go" protested Milton .

"Why don't you stay?" said Jack.

"We must go" repeated Leo.

"Hey" Milton stopped Leo "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure" he answered and they bumped fists "Bye"

"Adam, we'll eat nachos tomorrow" said Jerry.

"Sure, but no cheese. They give me gases"

"You revealed too much" Kim turned to Bree "Tomorrow the cheerleaders we'll join here to talk and have fun, wanna coming?"

"Sure" said Bree, shocked.

"Cool"

When the four brothers left, Kim rose from his chair and sat down next to Jack.

"That's the most noble thing I've seen you do, Kim" Jerry was surprised .

"Yeah" agreed Jack.

"His brother, Chase, told me she had some trouble making friends "

"So he said to you if you'd invite her to a place where you don't want her?" Milton was confused .

"Something like that" said the blonde "What better way to make friends?"

"I don't know... show friends that yes are your friends" said Jack.

"No matter. I'll help her anyway"

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? I hope you understand and continue following this story because I'm going to keep writing and writing! I'll try to post a chapter every week, and it's not easy. AND ANOTHER THING, there is a story, Cover High, made by my sister (KickBraseLove) which is great! Greetings! <strong>  
><strong>-TheresNoKickinItWithoutKick<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Grace

**Hi! This is a new chapter. And, I'm sorry, there's not much Brase, but in thoughts, there's Kick. Hope you like it and I hope you understand what I mean. Good luck with the reading! Again, I hope you like it. **  
><strong>Disclamer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a false alarm. Davenport just wanted to try them. For the super fast was not bad that that had been a test, because if tha was something really, maybe Bree couldn't go to meet all the cheerleaders.<p>

Bree arrived early to Falafel Phil's. She was glad to see that Kim was there and greeted her.

Bree walked over to the blonde while she returning the greeting.

"Hi!" Kim said.

"Where are the others?" Asked the bionic girl..

"They'll be here in an hour" replied "I assumed you were excited and you would come before, so I came before too" Kim lied. That morning Chase had called and told her that Bree planned go to Falafel Phil's before. When she heard this, the blonde dressed and went to Falafel Phil's as fast as she could. In those three hours she was sitting there she planned a good lie to tell Bree. To the blond bothered her not to tell the truth to Bree because, according to Chase, she would hurt her feelings. So Kim had to endure all morning telling lies to a girl who could be her best friend.

Kim shook her head to banish those thoughts.

"So... How's your life in your hometown?" asked the blonde, with nothing of interest.

"Oh" Bree surprised "Well, I have friends ..." from one moment to another, Bree was saddened .

"Are you okay?" Kim warned .

"Yeah, it's just..." Bree put a hand on her head "I think you're lying"****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>"Look, if you put your foot here you can kick higher," told Jack to Chase "Because, no offense, but you're too small"<p>

"I know, they said that a lot" Chase said.

"Would you give me a churro?" asked Milton to Jerry.

"Maybe" Jerry replied "Only if ..."

"Jerry!" Protested Milton.

"Let me finish" Jerry said and Adam and he smiled "Only if you fight Adam..." Adam got up and Milton ran to the bathroom.

"Nobody messes with our churros" Adam and Jerry said in chorus.

"You know he only wanted one, right?" Leo said that, previously, was training with Milton next to Jack and Chase.

The Wasabi Warrior and Bionic looked and ran.

The three left in the dojo looked.

"That was kinda weird" Chase said and everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>She took her by surprise when she said that.<p>

Kim didn't know what answer. Honestly, yes, she was lying , but no one had asked to her be her friend.

So ... what respond?

"Of course I do NOT lie about anything" was the first thing the blonde could said "Bree, why lie about everything I say?"

"It's just ..." Bree sighed "I'm not very good to make friends. But now you come and offer me eat with a popular people of a school that I not go and..."

"I understand you, I always feel lonely in the dojo. You know, I train with four boys" Kim comforted her.

"But, what about the cheerleaders?" asked Bree.

"Really are not my friends" Kim admitted .

Well, the blonde thought, at least I not lie with that.

"Oh"

"Kim! " said, according to Bree, a voice hysterically unbearable

"Grace, hi! " the blond said, falsely exited.

"What is she? Sorry, who is she?" Grace asked, pointing with disgust to Bree.

"Grace, she is Bree, Bree she is Grace" Kim presented them. Bree greeted the cheerleader and Grace greeted back with a smile.

"And the others?" Kim asked .

"They didn't come" Grace said.

"I realized that didn't come, Grace"

"They will not come" Grace corrected herself.

"Why?" Kim asked again .

"Don't know, I do not control their lives" was the response of Grace .

Kim was about to hang her.

"Well..." Grace said, turning to Bree "Have you met Jack?"

Now she will hang her. From everything she could speak, Grace decided to talk about Jack, why not someone else? Why exactly she had to talk about he? Kim remembered exactly what had happened: one day she came to school and went to the gym looking for clothes she had forgotten the day before. When she got there, she found two people kissing. And they were nothing more and nothing less than Grace and Jack. That day in the dojo was a scandal, and what was more hated her was that Jack pretended not to know what happened. After that rare fight they had, Kim said 'ended' and went out the door.

The blonde came out of her thoughts and tried to hear the response of Bree.

"Yes, I know him" said Bree "And I think..." Bree looked at Kim for a second. Because the way that the blonde and Jack looked always, like if in the world only existed they two, she knew they have or had something.

Kim looked to another place for Bree couldn't see the pain in her eyes.

"I think he's very cute" concluded Bree.

Okay, now Kim wanted to hang Bree.

* * *

><p>"They're leave?" Milton asked leaning out the bathroom door.<p>

"Yes" replied the other three chorused.

"Ugh!" Milton eased. And seeing Chase, Leo and Jack looked him like a coward, Milton defended himself.

"I don't want to hurt your brother"

"Sure" the three chorused said again.

"Is truth!" he turned to defend Milton.

Leo's phone interrupted the conversation.

"Yup?" answered Leo "Big D." Leo gestured Chase to go to talk to the Mr. Davenport.

"Yes?" Chase said instantly "Yes...no...but...okay" he said and turned to Leo "We have to go, Leo. You find Adam, I find Bree"

"Is something wrong?" Jack was alarmed.

"Relax, it's nothing" Leo said.

"Bye" Milton and Jack said when the two brothers went out the door.

"They are a little rare, right?" Milton asked.

"Totally" Jack nodded.

* * *

><p>Bree and Grace spoke animated when Chase came to get Bree. Kim thanked Chase inside.<p>

"Bree, home. Now" Chase was very nervous. Bree frowned but then understood what he meant.

"Bye, gotta go" she said and got up from her seat.

"Bye" the cheerleaders said in unison. Bree smiled and walked out the door, accompanied by Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>You liked it? I hope so. Maybe you're asking to yourself when other characters will appear in the Fic. Well, I'm glad to tell you: that will be soon! <strong>  
><strong>Greetings!<strong>  
><strong>-TheresNoKickinItWithoutKick<strong>


End file.
